Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = Magyarlabda|image = Ernő_Rubikball.png|reality = Magyarország (Hungary)|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Genius, aggressive, patriotic, rebellious, somewhat anti-social|language = Hungarian|capital = Budapestball|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Judaism|founded = October 23, 1989|predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|intospace = Of course Igen|friends = Polandball (BFF) Uralball (Father) Estoniaball (Sister) Finlandball (Brother) Khanty-Mansiball (Brother living in Russiaball's clay) Austriaball (Brother) Germanyball (Can u still reverse Trianon?) Albaniaball Croatiaball Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Kazakhbrick Bulgariaball Szekelylandball Visegrád Groupball Russiaball (sometimes) Nestle Czechiaball Sloveniaball South Koreaball Moldovaball Italyball South Ossetiaball |enemies = Gypsyball Land thieves Commie vodka Gefilte fish Frog Terrorists Ukraineball Immigrants More immigrants Nazis Demanders Russiaball (formerly, but still sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball Georgiaball Belgiumball Chechnyaball|likes = Tourism, Lakes, Caves, Farms, Military, Pálinka, Goulash, Kürtöskalács, Hot Springs, Claiming Slovakiaball's and Romaniaball's clay, Building walls better than USAball ,|hates = TRIANON(!!!), being called a Slav/Bozgor, Political corruption, Most of his neightbors, Communism, Confusing hungry and Hungary, Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest, Immigrants, Erdogan,Kebabs,Being called a Hun or a Mongol.George Soros(Of shame for Hungary)|gender = Male|status = opposing the muslim immigration|successor = |ended = |food = Kürtöskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate) Csirke paprikás (spätzle chicken and paprika), Zsíros kenyér|bork = Paprika paprika|onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|predicon = Hungary||caption = Hungary with Rubik's Cube|type = Finno-Ugric|notes =Not Mongol.Not Hun.Not Slav.But Magyar (and I'm not of hungry) }} Hungaryball (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him because of that. He is known to be good at math. He created the Rubik's cube in 1974 as with the name Magic Cube and the computer. USAball also recently created a popular movie based in his capital, The Grand Budapest Hotel. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even "slav" and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. He also hates immigration and is purely racist. Also, EUball is always arguing with him about his politics. History Magyarsball was a nomadic countryball and the puppet state of Khazariaball until the 7th century AD, when it become independent. Later in 895, Magyarsball settled in Carpathians but some Avarballs were already in there. Then Mongol Empireball invaded Europe but however him and Poland kicked Mongolball out of Europe. For the next hundred years him, , and defended from Ottoman Empireball. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball in 1867, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside German Empireball. Ottomanball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before WW2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: Sovietball: Life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! ''Hungaryball: GO AWAY COMMIE *Throwing molotov cocktails and hanging up state security personnel*'' Sovietball: Mkay, then sending the tanks Hungary. Sovietball eventualy left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Relationships Friends (Barátok) * Polandball - Best friends forever since the middle ages, and we are both hussars. * Czechiaball - Cold beer, nice cars and pretty women and can also into every organization as I. But is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Germanyball - Not because they fought two world wars together, but they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. But today he lets kebabs running all over my clay. Why yuo no build fence???? Still friends. * Azerbaijanball - Gives oil for vote in eurovision and caucasian trade partner. * Finlandball - They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Estoniaball - they are also our sisters. * Sloveniaball - Is of best neighbour and good trade partner. * Austriaball - Lets restore Empire * Switzerlandball - Nice friend. Yuo have the best chocolat and yuo of rich. * Serbiaball - He is mostly my enemy (See enemies section). But you can into removing kebabs. Lets remove all the kebabs together. But not my cousins. Enemies (Ellenségek) *'Hungaryball' has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: ** Romaniaball - They took Transylvaniaball from him. But they can into friends because they hate immigrants and kebab. Also he likes some of his food and vice versa. ** Slovakiaball - They've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - But we hate Muslims but i'm keeping an a eye on you ** Serbiaball (Mostly) - They stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarians living there. Vojvodina is Hungary! * Gypsyball - They steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. GO BACK TO ASIA * Franceball - Trianon!!! and also because he keeps so much muslims in his basement. I support Marine Le Pen. * Jewcubes and 10balls - They continously fuck over Hungarianballs. But also hates Fake Kebabs. * Sovietball - They're commies. Never forget 1956! * Ukraineball - He oppresses Hungarians living there. GIB BACK CARPATHIAN RUTHENIA! * EVIL KEBAB - Az én tiszteletem szerint megsemmisítem az egész versenyt és kultúrát, majd felszámolhatom az összes perzsert és arabot, ha még gondolnád az agyámra való lépést! He is destroying everything. YUO OF MAD. * Luxembourgball - STUPID KEBAB SUPPORTER YUO ARE AN EVIL DEMANDER. YUO WILL MAKE TO US ARABS. RIGHT WING POPULISM IS THE BEST!!!! NEM IMMIGRANTS!!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! * Russiaball (Sometimes) - Sometimes because Russia wants to restore USSR. But both have other good things (see Friends section). * Saudi Arabiaball - Take kebabs, we don't wans them, yuo rich and you should take them. Remove Mosque. Because I accuse you for relocating all of refugees. Family * Uralball: My father. * Szekelylandball: Twin or my self in a prison called "Romania" * Finlandball: My brother * Estoniaball: My sister * Khanty-Mansiball: Long lost little brother. Closest linguistic kin. He lives in Russiaball clay * Kareliaball: Another of my brothers. He also lives in Russiaball clay. * Komiball: My brother. Living in Russiaball clay * Mari Elball :Sister that lives in Russiaball clay. * Vepsball : Sister. Guess where she lives? * Mordoviaball : Brother. Guess where he lives? * Nenetsball : Brother. * Yamalo-Nenetsball : Brother. Russiaball, gib independence to my brothers! * Reply from Russia : xaxaxa, nyet....i don't want to lost my primary oil source a.k.a. Khanty-Mansiball Gallery Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg Hungary or Libya.png Best Pals.png Austria Hungary.png Hungary's army.png Hungary_2.jpeg Hungaryball_Card-2.png Hungaryball1.png The_annoying_neighbor.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Film_Sofia!.png You_must_be_HUNGARY.PNG Folksy_Hungaryball.png|Folksy Hungaryball (bad art, I know) Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungary Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Europe Category:Heroic Category:NATO Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Uralic Category:Slovak haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian defenders Category:Greater Hungarian Family Category:Christianity Category:Sharia Remover Category:Terrorist removers Category:Anti-ISIS Category:ISISball Removers Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Compact Category:Former communists Category:Russian lovers Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Gypsy Remover